Simplify the following expression: ${-5r-5+7r+10}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-5r + 7r} {-5 + 10}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {2r} {-5 + 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {2r} + {5}$ The simplified expression is $2r+5$